YohaMari Moments
by savokiku
Summary: This is a series of YohaMari moments throughout their relationship. They will not be in chronological order and they may not even be in the same universe. I will tell you which universe it belongs to as I go along. SOME CHAPTERS ARE RATED M, BUT THEY WILL BE EXPLICITLY MARKED. Otherwise, this story is rated somewhere between K and T.


**This is rated M. Also takes place in Universe 1.**

"Mari…I'm 18 now, and, well, there's something I wanted to ask you," Yoshiko sat down on the couch next to her girlfriend of two years.

Mari reached over to grab her hand, then looked into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Mari…we've been dating for two years. We've shared many experienced together, and each of them leaves a warm feeling in my heart when I remember them, even if I were sad or angry in the moment. I love you, Mari. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she blushed, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a small, black velvety case. She opened it to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring. "Mari, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Yoshiko looked into her lover's eyes to see that they were filling to the brim with tears. Mari threw her arms around her and and ran her fingers through Yoshiko's long, dark hair.

"Yes, of course, Yoshiko-chan," Mari sobbed, "I love you!"

She held out her hand. Yoshiko's trembling hands could barely place the ring on Mari's finger, but managed to. Yoshiko then kissed the hand she found even more beautiful than the ring itself.

"May I put yours on you?" Mari asked, wiping her tears.

Yoshiko held out her hand as her fiancee slid the matching ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much," Mari said, "and I can't believe this dream of mine is becoming a reality."

Yoshiko took her left hand and laced it with Mari's right, before kissing her lips passionately. Yoshiko ran her fingers through Mari's thick, wavy hair while Mari placed her arms around Yoshiko's torso, pulling her closer. She could feel Yoshiko's heart pounding inside her chest, and knew hers was doing the same. Yoshiko broke the kiss to take a breath before kissing her again. Mari nibbled on Yoshiko's bottom lip softly, and both of them stopped the kiss to smile for a moment.

"You're so beautiful," Yoshiko whispered before letting her tongue intertwine with her fiancee's.

Mari was everything Yoshiko could ever want. She couldn't believe she was going to spend the rest of her life with a person who made her so happy. She felt her muscles grow weak as she melted into Mari. And suddenly, she was laying down on the couch, Mari on top of her. They both broke the kiss, breathing heavily, leaving a string of saliva behind.

Mari blushed furiously, wiped her mouth, and got off of Yoshiko. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Yoshiko grabbed Mari's hand. "Don't be, you didn't mean to."

She sat up and sat next to Mari again.

"So, shall we cont-"

"Mari…" Yoshiko interrupted.

"Yes?"

"When you fell on me, I really thought we were, um, gonna, well…"

"D-Do you want to?"

"Of course, b-but only if you're okay with it. I m-mean, you're my fiancee, it's only natural that we would…"

"I only want to do it if you truly want to as well. It would make me really happy, but only if it would make you feel the same way. It's not about whether it's natural or not, it's about whether you want to share this bond with me."

"Mari…I love you so much. It would m-make me…really happy," Yoshiko smiled, looking into Mari's eyes which were smiling back. They sat there like that for a few minutes.

"So, um…where do we…start?" Yoshiko asked bashfully.

Mari pulled off her shirt, revealing a turquoise-colored bra: nothing really special, but to Yoshiko, it was beyond gorgeous. Yoshiko pulled off her own shirt to reveal a cute white one, decorated with lace. They both looked at each other and blushed, but then Mari took the lead by placing her hand on Yoshiko's cheek and kissing her even more passionately than before. Yoshiko let herself fall into the couch again, sliding her tongue back in to dance with her lover's. She then fumbled around with her hands and found the closure to Mari's bra, undoing it.

Mari squeaked, opening her eyes. "You're so forward," she teased.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, love," Mari smiled, pulling off her bra, "you're doing perfect."

Mari grabbed Yoshiko's hand and placed it on her bare chest. "You can…feel them, if you want."

Yoshiko caressed it, feeling how soft Mari's skin was. She kissed Mari again, squeezing one of her breasts.

She broke the kiss.

"W-Would you like to see mine?" Yoshiko unhooked her own bra. "They're small, so I hope they're okay…"

"Yoshiko," Mari took her fiancee's chin in her hand, caressing her bottom lip, "I love you just the way you are. Don't worry about having to satisfy me, because the best way you can satisfy me is just by being yourself."

Mari kissed Yoshiko, playing with one of her nipples. She slipped a hand under Yoshiko's skirt, creeping up her thigh.

Yoshiko felt a bolt of electricity race through her. She wanted Mari. She loved Mari. So much. She wanted to show her parts of herself no one had seen before.

"Mari…" Yoshiko moaned. "I love you…"

The morning came. Yoshiko was naked under Mari's soft covers. She felt Mari's breasts against her body, and realized that Mari was naked, too. Last night was not a dream. She noticed the rings on the nightstand. "I am marrying the woman I love," Yoshiko thought, "and I just gave her my virginity as well…"

Honestly, as good as the physical sensation was, the best part was the bond they shared. She had seen parts of Mari that Mari was only comfortable sharing with her, and vice versa. Mari getting embarrassed and shy was super cute, too. Yoshiko laid back down, snuggling into Mari's warm body, and went back to sleep.


End file.
